Euh des pensée
by cool-adorable
Summary: Bin sa c des chose ke tu lit kan tas rien a faire ou ke tes en dépression sa fait rire les oiseau et chanté les écureuil.


1- Un gars c'est comme un caramel , c'est mou pis c'est collant  
2- L'amour c'est comme une chandelle , ça finit toujours par  
s'éteindre  
3-J'aimerais être une rose pour te piquer et faire couler ton sang  
comme tu as fait couler mes larmes.  
4-Les amis sont des anges qui nous aide quand nos ailes ne savent  
plus comment volé  
5-Love is a name , sex is a game , forget the name and play a game  
6-Si un baiser est une parole alors viens ici que je te fasse un  
discours  
7-Un gars c'est comme une grenouille , ça saute sur tout  
8-J'aimerais être un poignard pour te transpercé et faire couler ton  
sang comme tu as fait couler mes larmes (c'est une autre version)  
9-Je suis souvent tombé mais ma plus belle chute c'est d'être tombée  
en amour.  
10-J'aimerais être une larme pour pouvoir naître dans tes yeux ,  
courir sur tes joues et mourrir sur tes lèvres.  
11-Ça ma prit une seconde pour te voir , mais l'éternité pour  
t'oublié  
12-L'amour n'est pas amour s'il n'est pas partagé  
13-On mange pour vivre , on ne vis pas pour manger  
14-Si l'amour est un pêché, alors je veux bien brûler en enfer  
15- L'amour c'est comme une photo , ça se développe dans le noir  
  
16-L'amour c'est comme une maladie , ça fini toujours au lit.  
17-Tombé d'un arbre c'est trop haut , tombé d'une chaise c'est trop  
bas mais tombé en amour c'est trop beau  
18-La vérité est ailleurs  
19-Ne juges pas sans connaître  
20-Tout n'est qu'illusion. Quand tu as le point fermé, tu ne possèdes  
rien. Quand tu as la main ouverte, tu possèdes tout l'Univers  
21-Un sourire coûte moins cher que l'électricité, mais il donne  
autant de lumière.  
22-Un ami , c'est quelqu'un qui ne doute jamais de toi.  
23-L'amour , c'est comme l'amitié , se sont les plus beaux  
sentiments.  
24-Si un grain de sable représentais un baiser , je t'offrirais un  
désert  
25- Un gars c'est comme un bus , rien ne sert de courir , vaut mieux  
attendre le prochain.  
26-Un gars, c'est comme la grippe , tu l'attrapes au coin de la rue  
et ça fini toujours au lit.  
27-Pourquoi les gars porte une casquette ? Avez vous déjà vu une  
poubelle sans couvercle ?  
28-Un gars c'est comme un téléphone , c'est toujours occupé.  
29-Les gars c'est comme la mer , plus tu descends , plus tu trouve de  
belles choses.  
30-Les larmes qu'on s'efforce de cacher sont toujours les plus  
sincères.  
  
Dans la vie, tout ce qui n'avance pas recule. Apprenez des erreurs des autres, vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour toutes les commettre vous-même. Se tromper est humain, le reconnaître est surhumain. Les seules personnes qui ne se trompent jamais sont celles qui ne font rien. C'est en trébuchant qu'on apprend à marcher. Celui qui ne s'est jamais trompé, n'a rien découvert. L'expérience, c'est le nom que chacun donne à ces erreurs. Exiger la confiance avant de l'avoir gagnée, c'est vouloir se faire payer pour un travail que l'on a pas fait. Sois lent à choisir tes ami(e)s et encore plus en t'en défaire. Si tu n'as pas ce que tu aimes, aimes ce que tu as! Si votre problème est une mauvaise mémoire, oubliez-le.  
Si vous êtes ce que vous faites alors ne faites pas ce que vous n'êtes  
pas.  
  
14-Si l'amour est un pêché, alors je veux bien brûler en enfer  
15- L'amour c'est comme une photo , ça se développe dans le noir  
16-L'amour c'est comme une maladie , ça fini toujours au lit.  
17-Tombé d'un arbre c'est trop haut , tombé d'une chaise c'est trop bas  
mais tombé en amour c'est trop beau  
18-La vérité est ailleurs  
19-Ne juges pas sans connaître 20-Tout n'est qu'illusion. Quand tu as le point fermé, tu ne possèdes rien.  
Quand tu as la main ouverte, tu possèdes tout l'Univers 21-Un sourire coûte moins cher que l'électricité, mais il donne autant de  
lumière.  
22-Un ami , c'est quelqu'un qui ne doute jamais de toi.  
23-L'amour , c'est comme l'amitié , se sont les plus beaux sentiments. 24-Si un grain de sable représentais un baiser , je t'offrirais un désert  
25- Un gars c'est comme un bus , rien ne sert de courir , vaut mieux  
attendre le prochain. 26-Un gars, c'est comme la grippe , tu l'attrapes au coin de la rue et ca  
fini toujours au lit. 27-Pourquoi les gars porte une casquette ? Avez vous deja vu une poubelle  
sans couvercle ?  
28-Un gars c'est comme un téléphone , c'est toujours occupé.  
29-Les gars c'est comme la mer , plus tu descends , plus tu trouve de  
belles choses. 30-Les larmes qu'on s'efforce de cacher sont toujours les plus sincères.  
31-le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas /DIR  
32-Si ton prof se tue à t'expliquer quelque chose, prends ton temps et  
laisse-le mourir!  
33-Se taire en classe, c'est respecter le sommeil des autres.  
34-L aimè la vi,il aimè la mor,il vivè pour L,L est morte pour lui  
35-les mecs c come les grenouilles ca ne pensent ka sauter  
36-Lamour a sé raison que la raison ne connais pa 37-J'aimerai être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux vivre sur tes joues  
et mourir sur tes lèvres...  
38-ne rêves pas ta vie , vis tes rêves !  
39-Si l'amour était une drogue ,je voudrai mourir d'overdose 40-La première fois, que je t'ai vu je suis tombée à tes pieds ce n'était  
pas l'amour j'avais seulement glissé"  
41-Y'a quelque chose de 1000 fois plus intéressent sur une fille qu'une  
pairre de sein, y'a un coeur  
42-Rien est du au hasard, le hasard n'est que le resultat de plein de  
facteur trop compliquer pour l'homme  
43-L'amour rend aveugle  
44-la vie est une fête  
45-L'indifférence fait les sages, l'intolérance les monstres  
46-La modestie est la pire des pretentions  
47-La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or  
48-Rêver peut se faire dans la vie, il suffit de regarder le ciel et de  
penser un peu la terre différemment..."  
  
49-Rêve de grandes choses et tu en réaliseras au moins de petites..."  
50-faites l'amour pas la guerre  
51-Le rêve et le meilleur media mais le passager  
52-Etre ou ne pas être, là est la question.... 53-La vie est trop courte, mieux vaut'il en profiter tant kil est encore  
temps...  
  
54-La haine est une pouriture la vie est trop courte pour passer son temp a  
avoir la haine sa n an vaut pas la peine  
55-La ou il y a de la gène, il y a pas de plaisir  
56-La distance , n est rien compare a l amour de deux etres. 57-Dans la vie, il n'y a pas de solutions. Il y a des forces en marches. Il  
faut créer et les solutions suivent.  
  
58-Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme  
59-Il faut cultiver notre jardin 60-Il faut aimer n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, n'importe comment, pourvu  
qu'on aime. 61-L'amour est un je-ne-sais-quoi, qui vient de je-ne-sais-ou, et qui fini  
je-ne-sais-quoi.  
62-Toute les grandeurs de ce mon ne valent pas un bon ami.  
63-Si ce que tu veux dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence alors TA  
GUEULE  
64-il faut le vouloir pour le croire 65-si j'étai en prison je me couperai les veine et avec trois goutte de mon  
sang je t'écrirai je t aime  
66-Ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu détesterais qu'on te fasse!!!  
67-trois poils au cul on se prend pour un ours. 68-celui ki sendort avec le ku ki gratte se réveille avec le doigt ki pu 69-Si je pouvais te montrer comment je t'aime avec un grain de sable, je  
t'offrirai le Sahara 70-Si tu n'aimes pas la vie et que tu veux mourir, penses à ceux qui aiment  
la vie mais qui doivent mourir 71-C'est l'incertitude qui nous charme. Tout devient merveilleux dans la  
brume  
72-j'ai tout sauf toi donc rien car tu es tout pour moi! 73-Ne fait jamais l'amour dans ton jardin car l'amour est aveugle mais pas  
ton voisin!  
74-La jalousie est une preuve d'amour  
75-La vie ne vaut d'être vécu sans amour  
76-Un baiser est un tour délicieux conçu par la nature pour couper la  
parole quand les mots deviennent superflus.  
77-quand y'en a marre y a malabar  
78-mieux vaut entre saoul que con ça dure moins longtemps 79-un sourire ne coûte rien, mais il rapporte beaucoup ; il enrichit celui  
qui le reçoit sans appauvrir celui qui le donne 80-Les cordes sensibles de la mémoire vibreront des kon les touchera, elles  
résonneront o contact de ce kil y a de meilleurs en nous !!  
  



End file.
